There are digital cameras known in the related art with which dynamic images can be displayed at a liquid crystal monitor included therein. Patent reference literature 1 discloses such a digital camera with a built-in TV tuner so as to allow the user to view television broadcasts.    Patent reference literature 1: Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2000-23004